


The Last Duty

by Alack_heh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alack_heh/pseuds/Alack_heh
Summary: Когда на Корусант спустятся горячие языки заката, Хакс увидит пламенеющий город. Финн увидит огонь революции, а Рен - водопады лавы Мортиса. Но это будет позже. А пока история все еще пишется победителями для победителей. И пешкам остаётся только выполнить последний долг.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Шум двигателей поглощал все звуки вокруг, кроме ритмичного марша штурмовых отрядов вдалеке кажущейся бесконечной посадочной площадки.

Хакс смотрел на входящий в атмосферу из космического пространства TIE «Глушитель». Да неужели, сам Верховный Лидер собственной персоной. И это после почти двух месяцев отсутствия.

Местонахождение корабля Кайло Рена было засекречено им самим, поэтому возможности проследить его путь не было ни у кого, включая Хакса. И не то чтобы новому консулу Корусанта были так необходимы его координаты, скорее, кровь в венах закипала от осознания того факта, что Рен опять сбежал, оправдавшись охотой на девчонку-джедая, плюнув на собственные прямые обязанности.

Площадка была на самом верхнем ярусе Цитадели Первого Ордена, что парила над высотками Галактик Сити. Пройди добрых пару десятков миль, и можно заглянуть за край. Цитадель хоть и была выстроена по прототипу дредноута, но не являлась кораблем. Город над городом.

Будто смеясь над всеми законами мироздания, она росла сверху вниз. Первые «верхние» этажи занимал командный сектор, проектирование которого контролировал лично Хакс. Вниз стальными лианами стекаются жилые помещения, в чем-то сходные с корусантскими небоскребами.

Очередное техногенное чудо, оно, как и Убийца Звёзд в прошлом, должно было отражать главенство Ордена в Галактике. Отчасти поэтому они и выбрали столицей Корусант — торговое и политическое ядро с многовековой историей. Владеть им - значит владеть всем. Только теперь мирные жители реально видели превосходство Первого Ордена, он уже не казался паутиной, сплетенной на краях Неизведанных регионов, а системой, живым организмом, пульсирующим и как никогда сильным.

Ветер на верхней площадке не видел препятствий, поэтому продирал кожу под консульским плащом, а глаза заставлял инстинктивно щуриться. Солнце совершенно не грело, а в тандеме с ветром лишь ослепляло, но Хакс даже не думал о том, чтобы закрыть глаза.

Истребитель приземлился, панель отошла, и показался сам Рен, сначала практически слившийся с чёрными внутренними поверхностями машины.

Его лицо буквально испещрено мелкими свежими, едва запекшимися порезами, и розовато-алыми, а в некоторых местах даже бронзовыми печатями сильных ожогов.  
Они придавали фигуре ещё более мрачный вид.

Почему-то Хаксу думалось, что не будь здесь отряда, Рен бы не пренебрёг возможностью сыграть на нервах нового консула и, по обыкновению, нарушить личное пространство. Показать силу. Но в этот раз он лишь подошёл на расстояние вытянутой руки и кивнул, на мгновение покосившись на эскорт. Хотя он стоял спиной к солнечным лучам, тоже немного щурился, как будто успел отвыкнуть от яркого света.

— Консул Хакс.

— Верховный Лидер.

Они почти синхронно двинулись в сторону лифта, не смотря друг другу в глаза. Хаксу показалось, что Рен был напряжен больше обычного: шаг практически чеканный, как будто тело переломали под неправильными углами, вновь собрали, и теперь каждое движение отдаёт искрящейся болью. Лицо непроницаемо, словно маска. Кстати о маске: своего шлема Рен не нёс даже в руках.

Ветер перестал свирепствовать, когда лифт спустился на несколько уровеней ниже. Отряд штурмовиков остался позади, и сейчас они одни шли по коридору с потолками, уходящими в бесконечность.

Хакса радовало молчание Рена, хотя в ответах на свои, да и на вопросы всего управленческого аппарата Ордена, он нуждался, что было почти физически больно признавать.

— Как прошла Ваша миссия, Верховный Лидер?

— Мне не нужны титулы, _Консул Хакс._

Первая реакция — удивление — во мгновение сменилось немой снисходительностью. Хакс приподнял брови и хмыкнул про себя, вспомнив, как Рен муштровал Высшее Командование после смерти Сноука, как был готов прикончить за неправильное обращение к себе. И теперь хочет сказать, что вербальное доказательство власти его не волнует. Лицемер.

— Так что насчёт…миссии? — Хакс ненавидел себя за это слово, потому как никакой миссией выходка Рена и в помине не была, но сказать ситху в лицо, что тот сбежал от обязанностей, было бы самоубийственным поступком.

Они уже дошли до просторного зала, который играл роль приемной Верховного Лидера. Практической пользы от этого места было мало: переговорные в цитадели насчитывались чуть ли не тысячами. Они были гораздо более удобны для небольших делегаций и приватных разговоров. Но это, как и тронный зал Сноука на «Господстве», было ещё одним символом. По монолитным стенам стекались кроваво-красные шторы умопомрачительной длины, закрывающие окна в пол. По середине овальный переговорный стол, а в глубине, подобно трону, место самого Лидера.

По спине пробежал знакомый иррациональный холодок. Хакс ненавидел это место. Спасибо, что хоть акустика здесь была человеческая, и каждое слово не отдавало морозящим душу эхом. Но мысли разлетались, теряя всякую траекторию, заставляя направить все усилия сознания на то, чтобы собрать их в нечто стоящее.

Но самым унизительным было место рядом с троном Лидера. Его место. Он находился там всего пару раз, сидя по правую руку от Рена. Оно уступало трону лишь в мелких деталях, но они и выдавали в нем место зависимого советника, чей голос и мнение — шёпот перед словом Рена. Единственное в Цитадели, к чему Хакс не смог — не имел право — приложить руку. Присутствие здесь разрывало его естество даже не на две части: каждый атом тела чувствовал ненавистный диссонанс с собой и с окружающим пространством.

Уже сразу после смерти Сноука его поставили на место. Сознание Хакса так часто возвращалось к буквально изничтоженному тронному залу «Господства», к горьковатому запаху гари и металла, к распластанному и испещрённому красными полосами Рену, и к бластеру в собственных руках, чтобы желать стереть это из воспоминаний совсем. Почему он не нажал на курок? Было ведь время, мальчишка очнулся не сразу. Одно движение — и Хакс стал бы единственный претендентом на реальную власть.

Но больше, чем Рена, больше, чем Сопротивление, Хакс ненавидел сослагательное наклонение, к тому же, если отбросить предрассудки, находясь рядом с ситхом в качестве советника, собственная власть над ним осознавалась очень четко.

Рен позволяет стоять за своей спиной: уже не чувствует угрозы. И Хакс, хоть и понимая, что попытка оставить вибронож в спину ситха будет пресечена неприятным инцидентом — его убийством — улыбался своему открытию. Происходящее все больше напоминало шахматную партию, и с каждой новой фигурой на доске просчитывать ходы наперёд становилось все тяжелее, а значит любая мелочь в его пользу в перспективе будет полезна.

Они подошли почти вплотную к переговорному столу, когда Рен оперся на его полимерную поверхность и резко развернулся: полы длинного плаща взвились чёрными всполохами.

«Королева драмы»

— Я нашёл кое-что. Гораздо более мощное, чем Старкиллер. Чем все, что Орден использовал раньше.

Речь не сбившаяся, но слова сыплются отрывками, как бластерные выстрелы. Он весь натянут как струна.

— Весомее, чем уничтожение планет? — спросил Хакс с осторожной иронией.

— По сравнению с ним, это — мелочь.

Самонадеянно. Хаксу надоело играть.

— Может, скажете наконец?

— Ты слышал о галакронах? — бросил Рен вопросом на вопрос.

Хакс проглотил обращение на «ты».

— Ненадежные средства связи древней эпохи.

— Эпохи ситхов. И я нашёл один из них на Мустафаре. С посланием Палпатина.

Слова Рена поначалу звучали абсурдно, но именно поэтому Хакс все же промолчал.

— Он говорил об истинном предназначении Скайуокера, — продолжал Рен, — если бы тот попал в правильные руки к своему отцу, Палпатин завещал отправить его к ещё более древнему адепту. И он должен был обучить его забытому искусству ситхов — всасыванию энергию материи. Он мог стать подспорьем для новой Империи, даже после смерти Императора.

— Но что-то пошло не так, и Скайуокер сменил лагерь. Значит, вы собираетесь повторить этот путь?

«И опять убежать?» — отозвалось порядком уставшее от гениальных планов Рена сознание.

Внутри Хакса разгорался гнев, который на удивление быстро затух, когда тот увидел выражение лица ситха. Было такое ощущение, что сам Верховный Лидер сильно сомневается в своей затее.

Пространный, но сосредоточенный взгляд, не вязавшийся с крушащим все на своём пути человеком. Именно он и дал Хаксу возможность оценить ситуацию, которую он почти по умолчанию принял в штыки, здраво.

— Кто этот адепт? Он представляет опасность?

Рен усмехнулся:

— Вот уж не думал, что ты заботишься о моей безопасности.

Кажется, Рен решил обращаться к нему на «ты». Меньше формальностей — проще жизнь. К тому же, формальное обращение подразумевало какое-никакое уважение, а если речь шла о Рене, говорить об уважительности язык не поворачивался. Хакс принимал правила игры, хотя и понимал, что это больше похоже на прогулку по минному полю.

— Отправляться одному неразумно. Если на частоту: половина Галактики тебя боится, половина ненавидит. И те, что боятся, как раз здесь. К тому же, без твоей фигуры Высшее Командование разорвёт новое государство по частям, и наступит анархия. В которой меня сожрут первым.

Сердце Хакса пропустило удар. Если он ошибся, то следовало ожидать сгущающегося вокруг шеи пространства.

Но на счастье Хакса в глазах Рена лишь появились издевающиеся искорки:

— Не веришь в плюрализм?

— Не думал, что ты обо мне настолько плохого мнения.

Рен выждал пару секунд, будто раздумывая, после чего произнёс:

— Темная Сторона не даёт гарантий. Ты сам уже должен знать.

Хакс силился, дабы не закатить глаза. Он пытался вести себя с ним адекватно, но драматичный фатализм, присущий всем адептам Силы на веку Хакса, не оставлял шанса.

Рен отошёл к окну, отвернувшись от Хакса.

— Ты думаешь, что я безответственен по отношению к Ордену. Но я хочу, чтобы новая Империя достигла реального величия, поэтому надо использовать лучшие средства. И я не собираюсь делать все в тени. Для этого и нужен ты — выражать мою волю в новой столице.

— Считаешь меня надежным человеком? — сказал Хакс с усмешкой.

— Ну, по крайней мере, ты хочешь моей смерти меньше остальных в Совете.

Хакс чуть не чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. И когда Рен перестанет копаться в его голове? Вопрос риторический.

Да, смысла в живом Рене пока действительно было гораздо больше. Если быть до конца честным, Хаксу было в какой-то степени интересно вести новую, более выгодную, линию взаимоотношений с Верховным Лидером. Пусть сам консул пока не в силах стать выше того же Командования в реальности, а не на бумаге, в коалиции с Реном можно было достичь много. Он был и щитом, и тем, кого можно было в случае опасности толкнуть на амбразуру.

— Я бы хотел обещать, что все выгорит, но не могу. Пока не подчиню себе эту силу.

Неизвестно, кому говорил это Рен — Хаксу или самому себе.

* * *

Когда кожи коснулись капли ледяной воды, четкость сознания, хоть и приходящими волнами, начала появляться. Он плеснул ещё больше и потёр лицо. С отражения в зеркале на Хакса смотрели уставшие в третьем поколении зелёные глаза. Вокруг них паутинками кожу покрывали лишь слегка заметные лучики мимических морщин, которые проявились ещё резче, потому что Хакс сощурился от резкого искусственного света ламп вокруг зеркала. Лицо не выглядело осунувшимся после бессонных ночей, вопреки всем законам человеческой биологии: кровь в венах уже давно была в  
изрядных пропорциях растворена адреналиновой смесью и кофе.

Но в месте с этим удручающим коктейлем по телу растекалась тревожность, ощущающаяся каждой клеткой. Хакс прикрыл глаза. Беспокойные бегающие скопом мысли будто рикошетом отбивались от стенок мозга.

Он знал, что делать. Знал курс Ордена в противостоянии как с Сопротивлением, так и с нежелающими мириться с новой властью сегментами на захваченных планетах, в том числе и здесь. Но организацию трясло на куче подводных камней, и невозможность предугадать все дерьмо, которое придётся разгребать, не позволяла остановиться ни на минуту. Военная хунта под его собственным, _пока_ косвенным правлением, напоминала акулу, остановка для которой была равносильна гибели.

Взгляд Хакса остановился на собственных волосах, пальцы выхватили стальную прядь. Консул усмехнулся. Вот чего он точно не предполагал, так это того, что доживёт до седины.

Но осталось доделать ещё кое-какое дело, прежде чем его прах будет развеян в космосе. Поставить их всех на колени.


	2. Chapter 2

Финн никогда по-настоящему не верил, что окажется здесь. Ещё будучи штурмовиком, когда он услышал об этом месте, оно несколько недель не выходило из головы. Увидеть, откуда зарождается мощь махины, винтиком которой он был, представлялось чем-то переворачивающим сознание.  
На поверку всё оказалось гораздо менее грандиозным. Верфи Куата с первого взгляда ничем не отличались от тех баз, на которые он в прошлом переправлялся с ещё сотнями себе подобных безликих бластерных мишеней.

У вселенной определённо есть чувство юмора. Не мусорный отсек, так охранный.

По, с лихорадочно горящими глазами, какие всегда были у него в радиусе пары метров от потенциальной угрозы для жизни, быстро озираясь по сторонам, набрал входной код, и дверная панель отъехала, пропуская их в отсек. Свет внутри был приглушён, в полутьме мигали датчики.

— Ну, пора разобраться с этой штуковиной, — пальцы Дэмерона залетали над панелью управления.

Финн перезарядил бластер и встал около двери.

— Готово.

Весь отсек огласил писк, означающий конец всей защитной системы.

— Роуз, всё чисто, — произнёс По для девушки на другом конце линии.

— Дальше по плану? Сидим здесь? — спросил Финн.

— Ну, если Роуз не напортачит, скоро уйдём отсюда. Может быть, даже живыми, — пожал плечами в ответ По.

— Дэмерон, научись хоть вовремя отключать комлинк, я все ещё здесь, — послышался голос Роуз из передатчика.

По виновато усмехнулся.

На другом конце командного пункта верфи Роуз Тико устанавливала детонатор. Она точно знала, что и как надо делать, поэтому выверенными движениями обматывала провода вокруг штепселей и проверяла устойчивость конструкции. Но пальцы всё равно подрагивали. Девушка не так давно рассталась со своим прошлым простого механика, редко выбиравшегося из ангаров, поэтому сейчас пульс отбивал рекордную отметку.

План был прост, и она играла в нём едва ли не главную роль. Бомба должна была подорвать основу верфей Куата — силовой лифт, по которому до кораблей, лежащих в дрейфе на орбитальном кольце, из недр Луны доходило топливо.

Роуз закрепила последний ключ и почувствовала, как по лбу стекает капля пота. R2-D2, стоящий рядом, выдал подбадривающий сигнал, и она невольно улыбнулась.

— Всё готово, По.

— Отлично, теперь сматывайтесь оттуда, — прозвучал голос из комлинка.

Она быстро собрала инструменты в рюкзак, сделала знак дроиду следовать за собой и побежала. Звук собственных ударяющихся о пол ступней смешался с бьющимся как будто не в груди, а где-то отдельно, вне тела, сердцем.

Сначала она думала, что R2 будет отставать и создавать трудности в и так не самом завидном положении, но дроид двигался вровень, если не впереди неё, мигая датчиками. Казалось, он получал от происходящего удовольствие, насколько это вообще возможно для машины.

Приближаясь к выходу из внутреннего слоя, как назвали его тактики Сопротивления, в прямом смысле сердца механизма верфей, скрытого от посторонних глаз штурмовиков и администрации, куда имели доступ только ее коллеги — механики — и высшее начальство, куда также имел доступ их информатор, Роуз перешла на крадущийся мягкий шаг и приблизилась к двери. За ней должен был скрываться коридор, постоянно патрулируемый и полностью освещённый. Она кинула взгляд на наручный таймер — с момента начала отсчёта прошло пятнадцать минут. Её время утекало. Роуз стиснула зубы и на секунду задержала дыхание, пытаясь заткнуть вопящий инстинкт самосохранения.

«Если Роуз не напортачит…»

Слова Дэмерона, всплывшие в голове, с этой задачей справились как нельзя лучше. На неё надеются.

Роуз Тико открыла дверь.

Поначалу белизна, в контрасте с полумраком внутреннего слоя, ослепила её. Но она продолжила бежать дальше, как можно тише и легче, стараясь практически не дышать, прислушиваясь ко всем доступным её слуху звукам, но натыкалась лишь на тишину. Тело вопило против такого подхода — рваные вздохи не давали достаточно кислорода для бега, и вскоре перед глазами заплясали чёрные блики. Четыре красных числа на дисплее таймера неумолимо менялись.

**07:33 07:32 07:31**

Пальцы левой руки, что лежала на рукояти бластера, начали отбивать неизвестный даже ей ритм.

Поворот. Ещё поворот. Налево. Направо.

На карте, которую они все изучили вдоль и поперёк, различить сектора было просто, но сейчас командный пункт напоминал лабиринт.

— Где мы, R2?

Дроид издал звук, который Роуз легко интерпретировала.

— С50, значит. Мы достаточно далеко, чтобы взрывная волна нас не задела?

После утвердительного сигнала R2 черноволосая кивнула и кинулась в сторону, спрятавшись в пространстве пересекающихся друг с другом коридоров. Она затаила дыхание и посмотрела на часы.

**00:30 00:29 00:28**

Девушка всем телом вжалась в стену, когда услышала мерные звонкие шаги и звук гремящих, ударяющихся о броню, бластеров.

Кровь заледенела, а биение сердца переходило на сверхзвуковую скорость. Конечно, не могло всё идти так гладко.

Она последний раз посмотрела на таймер, как на единственное, что могло спасти её, спасти их всех. Если детонатор сработает, эти штурмовики останутся целы, но их отвлечёт звук. О том, как выкручиваться дальше, она думать не хотела.

Выдох. Она закрыла глаза.

И тут же открыла их, сведя брови. Таймер показывал **00:00,** но даже отдалённого звука взрыва не последовало. Роуз была уверена, что закрепила детонатор правильно. Осечки быть не могло. Если только… В глазах девушки мелькнула искра ужасного осознания.

Во рту стало противно сухо, кровь словно в момент отхлынула от конечностей. Мерные, но быстрые шаги штурмовиков сливались с таким же мерным биением в висках.

Первым желанием было закричать в комлинк, но она вовремя остановила мечущиеся в хаосе паники мысли, собрала остатки самообладания и произнесла твёрдым шепотом, всё равно в конце сорвавшись на высокие ноты:

— Дэмерон, Финн, бегите оттуда. Повторяю, они вычислили нас, бегите оттуда.

Шаги были совсем близко. Она обхватила ладонью рукоять бластера и положила палец на курок.

* * *

— Живее, Финн!

Облицованные белым, стены мельтешили перед глазами, на скорости бега сливаясь в одно сплошное полотно. Всё вокруг замолкало, чувства обострялись, лишь где-то на периферии сознания доносились крики По и отголоски выстрелов. Все инстинкты сосредоточились на беге. Как можно быстрее. Не останавливаться.

Над ухом просвистел энергетический заряд. Финн резко обернулся, пытаясь сориентироваться.

Они не знали, что конкретно пошло не так. Одно было ясно — у Роуз были проблемы. После её сообщения, как только они покинули охранный отсек, штурм-отряды начали появляться как из воздуха на каждом шагу.

— Чёрт возьми! — По крикнул, задыхаясь от бега. Его куртка была уже изрядно поджарена, а на лице виднелись кровоподтёки. Сам Финн полагал, что выглядит не лучше.

Адреналин ударил в мозг раньше, чем Финн смог что-либо обдумать. Очередной его выстрел, пролетев по касательной, задел шлем бегущего им навстречу штурмовика. Тот тут же схватился за него, дёргаясь, будто в конвульсиях от электрического удара, и, сорвав его, отбросил в сторону. Шлем ударился о металлическую стену коридора, окатив её снопом искр.

Финн перезарядил бластер, уже готовясь выстрелить на поражение, когда скользнул глазами по лицу противника. Знакомому лицу. Он в удивлении приподнял брови, всё ещё не убирая палец с курка. Да, всё точно так, как он помнил: коротко остриженные смоляные волосы, непропорциональные черты лица и тёмные глаза, сейчас смотрящие на него со смесью такого же удивления и страха. Страха смерти.

_— Симуляторы — ерунда. Вообще ничего схожего с реальным боем. Сложно симулировать твой инстинкт самосохранения, который подключится, когда в тебя полетят заряды. Там хочешь не хочешь, будешь палить со всей силы. Я LN-59038, к слову._

_Протянутая ладонь для рукопожатия и подбадривающая улыбка._

Палец соскочил с курка, а бластер стал неестественно тяжёлым. Первым из ступора вышел Финн. Вышел, когда в белую броню вонзился меч, прошив тело насквозь. Когда лицо солдата исказилось, и ошеломление сменилось гримасой боли. С каждой секундой стекленевшие глаза оставались широко открытыми.

Голубоватое лезвие выдернули настолько же резко, насколько воткнули, и тело, с лязгнувшим стуком, опустилось, открыв за собой стройную фигуру, облачённую в форму Тосканского Райдера, отскочившую на пару метров.

Эмоции Рей были нечитаемы, вплоть до того момента, когда она встретилась взглядом с Финном и поняла, что тот невредим. Тогда она слабо улыбнулась.

Он, с таким же нечитаемым выражением, всё ещё опустив бластер, смотрел на труп у её ног.

— Что произошло? Почему бомба не сдетонировала? — Рей оглядела перебитый отряд.

— У нас примерно такой же вопрос, — произнёс подбежавший По, переводя тяжёлое дыхание, — факт остаётся фактом — надо найти Роуз и валить отсюда.

Он дотянулся рукой до комлинка:

— Где ты, Роуз? Как слышно?

— Если она бежала из внутреннего слоя, то должна быть в группе С. Тут, рядом, — пробормотала Рей.

— С50, Дэмерон, как слышно? — прокричал голос с линии.

— Она здесь! — крик потонул в новом дожде энергетических зарядов, когда Рей, По и Финн едва успели отбежать с линии огня.

Несколько стоящих в задних рядах штурмовиков упали, дымя плавящимся пластоидом брони. Прямые выстрелы шли с противоположного коридора, и за солдатами мелькала коричневая кожаная куртка Роуз.

По отразил ещё несколько выстрелов, спрятавшись за монолитной стеной пересекающегося коридора, повернул голову к прислонившемуся рядом Финну и усмехнулся, останавливая свободной рукой струйку крови под глазом.

— И где вас так стрелять учили?

Как будто услышав эти слова, в сантиметрах от его головы пролетел красный заряд, да и то потому, что реакция Финна сработала быстрее, и тот оттянул Дэмерона за стену.

По хмыкнул:

— Вопросов нет.

— Нам надо двигаться к ангарам, — почти прокричала Рей в комлинк на другом конце коридора, — это наш единственный шанс, пока они не подослали ещё подкрепление.

Про свою уверенность в том, что ангары в случае ЧП наводнялись солдатами первыми, Рей решила умолчать. Вариантов для выбора у них было не так уж и много.

Из-за стены, за которой укрылись По и Финн, то и дело доносились залпы, но угол был неудобен, и выстрелы касательно пролетали по броне штурмовиков, энергия рассеивалась и не причиняла противникам вреда.

С противоположного конца коридора донёсся стон. Роуз, держась за левое плечо, оседала по стене. Финн дёрнулся и выбежал из укрытия, нагнувшись, чтобы проскочить мимо летящих зарядов и подхватить Роуз.

— Ты цела?

В ответ девушка только ещё больше сжала губы, хотя от прокушенной нижней уже тянулась струйка крови, и ещё больше вцепилась в дымящееся плечо: по краям рана оплавилась от ожога, стала грязно-малиновой. Рука безвольно свисала по корпусу.

Финн, борясь с закипающим желанием кинуться на оставшихся штурмовиков, перекинул её здоровую руку через плечо, и, тяжело дыша, двинулся по коридору следом за отстреливающимися По и Рей.

Он чуть не упал, завалившись в сторону. По толкнул его, сводя с линии огня, окинув ошалевшим взглядом:

— И кто еще из нас без тормозов? Прямо под выстрелы лезешь!

Со всех сторон то и дело петляющих, пересекающихся коридоров, слышались тяжёлые бегущие шаги, казалось, этот звук пульсировал в мозгу.

Рей остановилась, чтобы свериться с картой на наручном датападе и кивнула, указав на правый поворот коридора:

— Ангары в следующем секторе.

— Неужели оторвались? Как-то подозрительно просто, — протянул По себе под нос, поворачиваясь на месте и ловя на прицел каждый проход перекрёстка, на котором они оказались.

С плеча Финна донёсся приглушенный стон. Было видно, что девушка изо всех сил сдерживалась, едва волоча ногами, что каждое движение давалось через усилие. Финн внимательно посмотрел на рану и осторожно перехватил руку, после чего повернулся к По, и произнёс с незапланированной скользящей в голосе издёвкой:

— Живее, По.

Казалось, прошла вечность, облачённая в бесконечный, выжигающий глаза белый, прежде чем они достигли конца и выбежали на мостик, который возвышался над просторным ангаром, огромным настолько, что, если бы не монолитная крыша, его вполне можно было принять за посадочный плац.

Здесь стояли практически все виды транспорта производства Первого Ордена, а также несколько торговых судов, чьи разнорасные хозяева мелькали между машинами, ожидая досмотра.

Рей первой приблизилась к поручню мостика, сделала знак друзьям, чтобы те пригнулись, а сама осторожно заглянула за край.

Похоже, здесь о диверсии пока не прознали: отдельные охранники в штурмовой броне спокойно патрулировали свои участки, слышался гомон разговаривающих служащих и новоприбывших, прерывающийся звуками лязгающих разводных ключей и другой бурной деятельности дроидов-ремонтников.

— Они скоро опомнятся, давайте угоним торговец ближе к периферии, — сказал По, тоже, по мере возможностей, осматривая ангар.

— До периферии ещё надо добраться, — кивнул Финн на опирающуюся, практически повисшую на его плече Роуз. Она была в сознании — каждая мышца напряжена, но глаза закрыты.

Рей указала рукой на лестницу:

— Будем идти как можно ближе к краю. Двигайтесь за мной.

Финн подумал, что от прямых бластерных выстрелов эффективнее будут такие же бластерные выстрелы, и лучше уж По прорывать путь. Но сосредоточенный взгляд, уверенный голос и необъяснимая энергия, шедшая от девушки, что проскальзывала в чётких движениях, заставили Финна отложить свою идею. В мгновения полнейшего хаоса было что-то правильное в том, чтобы доверять ей принятие решений и контроль над ситуацией. Всё-таки, сколько бы раз они ни были друзьями, когда речь шла об операциях, любой команде нужен был лидер. Им стала Рей, и все знали, что это правильно — из-за преимущества ли в умении использовать Силу, или оттого, что её планы проваливались гораздо реже, чем того же По.

Они крались в тени кораблей, тонули в их косых тенях, следя за проходящими по ангару людьми.

Вдруг резкий хлопок открывающихся со всех сторон створок миллиона коридоров, и ангар будто взорвался шумовой гранатой: гомон служащих и торговцев сменился на растерянный, когда освещение сменилось на аварийное, и люди, и корабли погрузились в красное марево. Сирена завыла, не щадя барабанные перепонки.

— Мы же отключили сигнализацию! — смысла шептать больше не было, хотя праведное отчаяние По всё равно потонуло во вгрызающимся в мозг противном звуке.

Ожившая Роуз, которой доставалось еще больше, ведь закрыть уши она не могла, подала голос с плеча Финна. В нём плескалась досада:

— Ангары не входят в центральную систему.

Тем временем штурмовики начали окружать каждый из маленьких торговых кораблей вместе с их собственниками, которых бесцеремонно хватали под локти и целыми группами ставили под прицел. Послышались возмущённые крики, прерывающиеся звуками тупых ударов брони и бластеров о плоть.

— Теперь улететь на торговце явно не вариант, — протянул По, выглядывая из-под огромного генератора, за которым им удалось спрятаться. Он вертел головой в попытках следить за обстановкой. Вдруг его взгляд остановился на чём-то, стоящем на отшибе ангара. По прищурился и склонил голову, размышляя.

Финн, заметив это, посмотрел в том же направлении, и замотал головой. Не нужно было владеть Силой, достаточно было только посмотреть в блестящие, окрылённые идеей глаза По, чтобы понять, что хорошим это не кончится.

А причиной озарения оказался исполинских размеров дредноут, один из тех, что переносил основной командный состав. Весь, будто состоящий из острых углов и прямых линий, пожирающий пространство вокруг, настолько чёрным и огромным был корпус.

— Нет, нет, это очень плохая идея.

— А когда они у нас были хорошие? — По развёл руками.

— Ну, знаешь, угнать дредноут — это вершина твоей карьеры! — сказал Финн.

В подтверждение его слов R2 пиликнул, пытаясь донести что-то вроде процентного показателя их шанса выжить. Получилось неоптимистично.

— Да подумайте, — начал По, — на любом торговце нам даже взлететь не дадут, но что они успеют сделать против дредноута?

— Хорошо, а что ты собрался делать с командой?

Оба невольно кинули взгляд на Рей.

— Не смотрите так на меня, их там по меньшей мере человек двадцать, — Рей подняла руки в сдающемся жесте, похоже, чисто ради приличия.

Она приподнялась, зацепившись за крышку генератора, и ещё раз осмотрелась. По периметру дредноута стояло около семи штурмовиков, что делало его практически незащищённым, два из них — возле опущенного трапа. Угловатая форма корабля могла их спасти — Рей подумала, что, если ей удастся тихо убрать охранников одного трапа, остальные просто их не заметят. Если повезёт.

— Я могу подчинить их волю на время, — предложила девушка. В голосе сквозила неуверенность.

— Ты уже делала это с таким количеством людей? — спросил Финн, заранее обречённо сощурившись.

Рей замялась на мгновение, после чего покачала головой.

— Это верная смерть, — лаконично, на удивление даже для себя, совершенно спокойно произнёс Финн, обращаясь скорее к автору плана.

— Знаешь, из двух смертей я выберу ту, на которую пошёл сам, — ответил По.

Бывший штурмовик не стал возражать против такой железной логики.

— Я уберу двоих, вы идёте за мной, — предупредила Рей и снова повернулась к дредноуту.

Финн лишь пару раз видел, как она это делает. Оказалось, что многие стереотипы о джедаях и контроле разума были ложны, ну или Рей избегала театральщины. Никаких выпущенных в сторону противника пальцев или руки, приставленной к виску. Только на лице читалось физическое напряжение, когда она смотрела будто сквозь штурмовиков.

Двое дозорных как ни в чём не бывало отошли от трапа, и Рей, заморгав, чтобы вернуть фокус, махнула рукой Финну и По.

Они забежали на трап и двинулись по неизвестному проходу в почти что неизвестном направлении. Благо, на дредноутах они бывали, и часто планировка не блистала оригинальностью. Их целью был командный отсек.

Финн ступал тяжёлыми шагами под весом Роуз, R2 тоже не был бесшумным, и каждый понимал, что оставалось надеется на случай. Корабль был полупустой.

_Корабль казался полупустым._

Как только они вбежали в командный пункт, они в этом убедились. Почти десять пар глаз одновременно обернулись на них. В этих глазах не было страха, лишь удивление от такой наглости, а в следующее мгновение — мрачное удовлетворение. Финн не заметил как к ним подходила охрана, но в последний момент услышал. Над ухом защёлкали затворы бластеров. Дуло больно упёрлось в почку. Несмотря на это, он ещё больше прижал к себе обессиленное тело Роуз, заведомо безуспешно пытаясь укрыть её.

По и Рей синхронно подняли руки. Дэмерон слабо кивнул девушке. Та несколько раз сжала и разжала ладонь, а после закрыла глаза.

Финн не пытался предсказать, что произойдет. Что случится, если у Рей не получится. Их не убьют. По сравнению с более реальным сценарием, заряд в почку был бы милосерден.


	3. Chapter 3

Звук лайтсейбера, прорезающего воздух, рикошетом отлетел от стен. Хакс перегруппировался, в движении нанёс ещё один секущий удар и резко поставил блок несуществующему противнику. Дисплей на наручных часах показывал одиннадцать вечера.

Шёл третий час его пребывания здесь. Как результат — по телу разливалась приятная усталость, ненастойчивая, но явно дающая сигнал остановиться. Чёрта с два. 

Хакс вдруг усмехнулся, в голове неясным, но ярким всполохом разгорелась странная идея. Меч в руках, жемчужина его маленькой тайной коллекции — контроль в чистом виде: белое лезвие, отливающее чёрным свечением по радиусу — крутанулся, а вслед за ним и его обладатель, разворачиваясь вполоборота и нанося колющий удар. На секунду Хакс подумал, что не удержит равновесие. Получилось не так эффектно, как делал это Рен, но тоже неплохо.

Рен. Имя ситха вызвало цепочку воспоминаний, всплывающих и транслируемых будто на самой глубине черепной коробки, настолько навязчиво, что если закрыть глаза, Хакс сбегал от приглушённого свечения галогеновых ламп зала, но не от них. Дожидаясь своей очереди, они принимают в свои липкие объятья, стоит лишь сомкнуть веки. Он услышал свой задушенный рык со стороны, когда сделал резкий выпад и провёл касательную атаку. Удар за ударом, что были отточены за годы самостоятельных тренировок, и Хакс чувствует, как растворяется. 

Спарринги без противника всегда затуманивали всё постороннее, скрывая белесой пеленой, давая концентрироваться на чёткости и чистоте движений. Он позволял себе отпустить мысли и себя вместе с ними лишь потому, что шаг за пределы зала — и это превратится в непозволительную роскошь. Поэтому он желал насытиться ей сполна, пока мог. 

Раствориться. Не дать отголоскам ощущений и воспоминаний прошлого поглотить мозг. Вернуть контроль.

— Неправильная хватка, — послышалось со стороны входной панели, и Хакс мгновенно вышел из плывущего состояния, а тело, как обычно в присутствии Рена, напрягло каждую мышцу.

Тот действительно стоял, опершись на стену и сложив руки на груди. Если бы Хакс не знал этого человека, он бы расценил эмоцию на его лице как любопытство. 

Зал, в котором тренировался консул, был одним из нескольких в крыле Высшего Командования, но по негласному договору отдан в личное пользование Хакса. Крыло же Верховного Лидера находилось на приличном расстоянии отсюда. Хотя, по большому счёту, Рену никто ничего запретить не мог, правил приличия это не отменяло. Поэтому Хакс и не предполагал, что тот явится сюда. Да ещё и без предупреждения. Видимо, общепринятые законы были для ситха не более чем поводом посмеяться над ограниченностью простых смертных. Или же он сам рисовал образ, хотел, чтобы о нём складывалось такое впечатление.

Несмотря на то, что все внутри Хакса бунтовало против, возможно, справедливого, но всё же задевающего самолюбие комментария, он покрутил рукоять меча в поисках нужного положения. Рен оценивающе пригляделся и недовольно сощурился. 

— Не совсем так. 

Он подошёл ближе и, совершенно не боясь протестов со стороны Хакса, прикоснулся к его запястью, а другой рукой повернул ладонь. Его пальцы оказались на непроизвольно участившемся пульсе. 

«Этого только не хватало», — пронеслось в голове у консула, окунувшегося в замешательство иррациональной тревоги то ли за действия Рена, то ли за собственную реакцию. Но ситх, похоже, не обратил на это внимание и отпустил руку Хакса, наблюдая, как тот встаёт в боевую стойку. 

— Откуда у тебя меч? 

— А ты полагаешь, что лайтсейбер — привилегия адептов Силы? — Хакс сощурился.

— Конечно нет. Они были распространены в высших чинах Старой Империи. Но я не думал, что ты хорош в ближнем бою.

— Это же не игрушка, в конце концов, — произнёс консул, невольно вскинув подбородок. На лице Рена усмешка. Думает, что Хакс с начала карьеры привык убивать чужими руками. Что уже родился генералом.

— Меня всегда привлекало утончённое оружие. Хочешь проверить мои умения? — спросил он с вызовом, зная, что мальчишка не пройдёт мимо возможности показать сопернику, на что способен. Доказать собственную силу. Чем ещё раз подтвердит внутреннюю слабость.

Рен ухмыльнулся и не глядя снял с пояса свой лайтсейбер. «Он когда-нибудь с ним расстаётся?» — пронеслось в голове Хакса.

— Заметь, не я предложил спарринг. Рен активировал меч, и красная вспышка осветила искусственные полусумерки зала. По сравнению с ним, алым, искрящимся огненными переливами нестабильной энергии треснувшего кайбер-кристалла, сейбер Хакса выглядел ещё более цельным и стабильным. Рен встал в стойку и кинулся вперёд с рубящим движением, заставляя Хакса отбежать и увернуться от удара. На мгновение тот потерял координацию, но хватило пары секунд, чудом попавших в его распоряжение, чтобы Хакс снова взял себя в руки. Белое лезвие пролетело в сантиметрах от груди Рена.

По логике, ведущим преимуществом ситха должна была стать физическая мощь, а подвести — низкая манёвренность, но, против всех законов здравого смысла, у него будто не было очевидного слабого места. Физическая сила сливалась с нечеловеческой ловкостью, и тот проводил атаку за атакой без видимых усилий.

Первое время Хаксу оставалось лишь защищаться. Рен, с его плавными, но вместе с тем смертельно-быстрыми переходами, отличался от тренировочного дроида. Но и сам генерал не был дилетантом: защитные манёвры все чаще переходили в атакующие. В воздухе расходилось шипение встречающихся лезвий.

«Не смей поддаваться», — подумал Хакс, не сомневаясь, что Рен это услышит.

— Что, не дотягиваю до уровня той девчонки?

«…которая оставляет тебя в дураках уже второй раз?» В глазах Рена блеснули искорки гнева, а Хакс почти пожалел о последнем, совершенно не взвешенном, вырвавшемся, пусть и мысленно, вопросе. Пожалел уже, когда Рен ушел в три полуповорота подряд, выделывая фантастические финты мечом. Пожалел и тут же усмехнулся. Рен был каким-никаким, но ситхом. Рен выливал собственное раздражение и злость в отточенные движения, буквально задавливая противника трехэтажными атаками. Зрелище было завораживающим. 

Почему-то сейчас, в запале импровизированной дуэли, вывести Рена на подобие диалога казалось правильным, гораздо более правильным, чем в подавляющем своей громадой зале Верховного Лидера. Раз за разом отводя удары, соприкасаясь телами в попытках сбить друг друга с темпа, они стирали границы субординации. И в этом мирке, заточенном в пару мгновений и небольшой тренировочный зал, в этом мирке время шло вспять, и они снова на одной планке, две преданные гончие Сноука, выжидающие момент, дабы вонзить вибронож в спину хозяина. 

— Рей, — короткое непривычное имя перекатывалось на языке, позволяя себя распробовать, — что в ней такого особенного, как у неё выходит раз за разом портить наши планы? 

Хакс даже не упомянул дезертира, или порядком попортившего ему кровь Дэмерона. Очевидно, что неясную, но всё же главную роль играла именно девчонка с заурядными способностями даже по меркам форс-юзеров, но особой историей, связывающей её с ситхом и явно дающей ей преимущество.

— Наши планы? — Рен иронично поднял бровь, наслаждаясь замешательством Хакса.

— Планы Ордена, — тон консула упал до максимально низкой температуры. От вида откровенно забавлявшегося Рена внутри всё скрутило. Хотя вместе с этим в голове пронеслась искра настораживающего осознания: уж очень откровенно тот уходит от вопроса, на который если и не знает точного ответа, то без сомнений имеет пару даже стоящих мыслей. Как жаль, что никакая сила не заставит его открыть их Хаксу.

— Если ты я не знал тебя, подумал бы, что завидуешь. — Завидовать отсутствию ума и слепому полаганию на эфемерную субстанцию с удачей не в моих правилах, — белоснежное лезвие почти коснулось плеча ситха, когда Хакс с удовольствием подметил, как заострились скулы противника и разлилась во взгляде холодная чернота. Прозрачный намёк понят.

Если в дуэли на мечах Хакса и могло подвести отсутствие боевого опыта, то в словесной он не собирался уступать. И это Рен тоже понял.

Воздух вокруг тела Хакса начал электризоваться: мельчайшие частички будто впились в кожу, мгновенно перетекая друг в друга, уплотняясь с каждой секундой. А внутри снова ожила знакомая липкая паника, когда зрачки Рена ещё больше налились этой самой коньячной чернотой. Сгустившийся воздух сдавил тело, а вынужденное приземление оказалось не самым приятным. Голова запульсировала от столкновения с почти ледяной поверхностью пола. Перед глазами замелькали желтовато-алые молнии.

«А разве можно было ожидать чего-то другого?»

— На войне все средства хороши, не так ли, генерал? — тихая, почти мягкая насмешка, облачённая в невинный риторический вопрос.

И Рен снова возвращает «генерала», отдавая «консула» пресной реальности, что находится за пределами их никому неизвестной аферы.

— Будет тебе война, — произнёс Хакс вполголоса, смотря на ухмыляющегося противника снизу вверх, пользуясь его отвлечённостью на маленький триумф. Лёгкий удар по голени на неопорную ногу, и Рен теряет равновесие, будучи утянутым Хаксом за руку. Но тут же, со змеиной изворотливостью вывернулся из захвата. Хакс на секунду избежал позорной участи быть прижатым к полу, но не успел ответить на молниеносную атаку Рена и тут же почувствовал, что ситх ловким движением заломил его руки. Попытки избавиться от захвата оказались тщетны.

— Война — это прекрасно, но если на секунду, хоть на секунду ослабить бдительность, рискуешь потерять всё, — волосы на затылке Хакса встали дыбом, а по шее пробежали мурашки. Рен произнёс эти слова полушёпотом, почти на ухо.

Хакс едва сощурился от давящей боли в скрученной руке, когда реальность уплыла, стремительно и верно. Мозг взорвался тысячами осколков воспоминаний. Резкий толчок, неощутимый физически, но ударивший сразу в голову — и тело теряет контакт с реальностью. Но даже в этом бесконечном, сносящем потоке, Хакса не покинуло болезненное понимание — Рен просматривает его мысли, листает, смахивая пальцем, словно файлы на датападе.

_Вот Хакс сидит в пустом командном пункте, влитый в один из тысячи стульев здесь. Взгляд поглощён дисплеем датапада, точнее тем, что на нём проигрывается._

_Фильтрованный, неестественно чистый воздух щекочет ноздри, всасывая и растворяясь горьковатым запахом каффа с энергетиком, что стоит перед панелью управления. Прозрачный стакан отражает режущее зрение мигание контрольных кнопок. Вокруг лишь пустые кресла диспетчеров и звенящая тишина.  
_

_Тусклые изображения прыгают на разные таймкоды: Хаксу не нужно смотреть всё полностью, он выискивает детали, малейшие намеки на то, как эта троица пробралась на верфи. Где была брешь? Конечно. Он хмурится, откидывается на спинку кресла, прикрывая глаза, чтобы открыть их в следующую секунду, давая себе эту на обработку блеснувшей догадки. Брешь не в архитектуре компункта куатских верфей, она, как обычно, в человеческой природе. Нет смысла выискивать детали: они уже знают, что очередной дезертир дал координаты, пароль и удачное время для вторжения. Ровно так же они знают, кто конкретно это был, и не составит труда доставить его на Корусант. Одного из тысяч. Именно это напрочь стирало смысл._

_Он прокручивает курсор дальше, совсем потеряв интерес к самому вторжению. Напротив, по-военному выправившегося адмирала Вона и группы его высших подчиненных, стоит делегация. Хакс медленно выдыхает, позволяя уже инстинктивному раздражению прокатиться по телу.  
_

_— Угроза своевременно устранена, — произносит командующий, с вызовом смотря на подошедшего к нему мужчину в чёрных одеждах, с закрытым маской лицом и внушительным лезвием холодного оружия, напоминающего секиру, наперевес._

_— Не лишним будет отметить, что их устаревшая тактика не имела и шанса на то, чтобы быть в конечном счете окупленной, — продолжает Вон, в сплошном потоке канцеляризмов пытаясь завуалировать желание быть отмеченным Высшим Командованием. И будто только сомнительная компетенция делегатов останавливает его от фразы: «Прошу передать мои слова Верховному Лидеру», — Но Ваш хозяин уже должен об этом знать. Губы командующего искривляются в ломаной усмешке презрения, когда тот произносит «хозяин».  
_

_Мужчина в чёрном не отвечает, только подходит ближе, а другие незнакомцы за его спиной кладут ладони на рукояти своего оружия. Но лёгкий жест их главаря — и их фигуры приобретают те же позы, что изначально._

_— А ещё он знает о том, что вы угрозу допустили, — безапелляционно рубит изломанный вокордером голос. Секира так и остаётся висеть за его спиной, незнакомцу стоит резко сжать ладонь в чёрной перчатке, когда слышится хруст связок и сухожилий, будто всех разом, иначе их не было бы слышно сквозь не самую лучшую звукопередачу камер. Уже безвольное тело командующего падает к ногам форс-юзера. Стоящие позади своего генерала подчинённые в замешательстве отходят на несколько шагов._

_Убийца не сделал ни одного лишнего движения, только обернулся и вместе с другими рыцарями двинулся в обратном направлении. Тёмные фигуры в движении слились в сплошную чёрную волну. Волну, несущую нескрываемую угрозу. Изображение заходится дребезжащими помехами._

Воспоминание стирается, и Хакс из настоящего, подвешенный в пустоте, чувствует, что Рен тянется к следующему. Он тщетно пытается вырваться из бессилия, которое сделало его немым наблюдателем, будто плавает в пространстве космоса, с той разницей, что это пространство — его мозг. Здесь нет масок, нет сил, чтобы скрыть что-либо, поэтому на языке неизменный железный привкус растекается приторной, тошнотворной теплотой, а в ноздри бьёт искусственный, желающий быть чистым, но оттого ещё более мерзкий воздух. Слишком знакомый, ни с чем не перепутаешь. Такой запах царил в закрытых системах: на кораблях и базах в космосе. Это даже кажется забавным. Хакс жил в нём всю сознательную жизнь, поэтому тот уже успел въесться ему в голову. В прямом смысле.

Консул бьёт руками, утопая в холодной невесомости. Глотает несуществующий воздух и не может не смотреть, как другой отрывок прошлого раскрывается перед Реном. Ситх изучает его сквозь самого Хакса. Это интимнее, чем любое прикосновение, стирает всякие физические заслоны. И делает их обоих ужасающе уязвимыми друг перед другом, и успешность следующего хода — лишь вопрос способности препарировать чужое сознание. Хакс знает, что проиграет эту партию.

__Датапад приземляется на стол, по инерции дребезжит алюминиевым корпусом, ударяясь о стеклянную поверхность. Сведя скулы и пару раз сжав и разжав ладонь, услышав собственные хрустящие костяшки, Хакс роняет лицо на руки и массирует переносицу. Молясь, чтобы боль ушла._ _

__Пять часов за проверкой рапортов, семь — неважно. Привычка требовать от себя лучшего и большего, выжимать до конца уже давно въелась в его естество, что бы там ни говорили врачи._ _

__«Трудоголизм вообще плохо лечится, Хакс. Вы же рациональный человек, подумайте, кому пойдёт в плюс, что однажды Вы упадёте в обморок на мостике? Честно, не знал бы Вас, выписал бы декофеиновую диету, но жаль время тратить», — всплывают слова главного медика с Финализатора. Единственного человека, который никогда ему не подчинялся и оставался после этого на должности. Но в этом был тонкий расчёт: доверять себе всегда не рационально, и нужен был человек с полномочиями вправить мозг в крайних случаях. Впрочем, редко когда это себя оправдывало._ _

__Он скользит взглядом по кабинету, пытаясь снять напряжение в глазах, расслабить мышцы лица, что по ощущениям начинают воспламеняться. Но внимание неожиданно цепляет монета на кофейном столике. Кредит старого образца, уже не в ходу, больше для символизма. Одна из немногих форм роскоши, которую он решил себе позволить, с тем расчётом, что ненужная деталь, выделяясь на фоне минималистичного окружения, только подчёркивает целостность и порядок последнего._ _

__В порыве хотя бы на пару минут очистить голову от скопившегося там мусора, вроде нюансов торговых соглашений, которые проводили местные бизнесмены под дудку старой власти, а тем более ждущих подписи постановлений о казни последних пойманных повстанцев, он поднимается и берёт в руки кредит, крутит его в пальцах. Золотая поверхность каждым углом выгравированных знаков отражает золото и неон искусственного света неспящего города. Повинуясь неизвестному порыву, Хакс кладёт монету опять на стол и наводит на неё руку. Перед глазами чёрная маска, на шее схватывается электризованный воздух, а её обхватывает ладонь._ _

Осторожнее, Рен.

__Он опускает руку, инстинктивно ещё более неестественно выпрямляясь, как будто находится в своих апартаментах не один. Нет, он не один, он наедине со странным недовольством — монета не сдвинулась._ _

__Приказывая себе перестать бояться собственных мыслей, снова посмотрев на блестящий предмет теперь уже оценивающим взглядом, он наводит руку снова, концентрируя всё внимание в одной точке пространства._ _

Огонь, охватывающий здания, крик, снова крик.

_Должен быть способ. Но монета с ним не согласна, не предпринимает ни одной попытки проскользить по столу. Консул подавляет в себе разочарованный вздох, что пугает серьёзностью своих прошлых намерений, тем, что Хакс действительно поверил в возможность нарушить законы физики._

_Внутри клокочет раздражение, искреннее непонимание: как такая безграничная сила, право нарушать законы мироздания по своему усмотрению, оказалась в руках Рен, и почему Хакс при всем желании не может к ней даже прикоснуться? На ситха всегда смотрели с суеверным ужасом, ужасом неизвестного, неподчиняющегося сложившейся картине мира. Хаксу было глубоко плевать, что думали о нём подчиненные, но ощутить способность разрушать огромные предметы, пересекать расстояния, не двигаясь вовсе, понимать, что ты — один из тех немногих, кто способен ощущать окружающее гораздо глубже и ярче… это щекотало не самолюбие, а более тонкую материю, или, по крайней мере, так хотелось думать, а главное — это давало понять, что игра стоит любых затраченных усилий. Но чтобы нарушить порядок вещей, надо сначала узнать его истинный облик._

_Он отточенным движением разворачивается почти на одних каблуках. Короткие ногти впиваются в ладонь, а изнутри тело пробивает леденящий, сковывающий жар. Короткие ногти впиваются в ладонь. Экс-генерал пересекает кабинет в два шага и, даже не пролистывая ещё раз для заключительной проверки, чем совершенно изменяет всем своим принципам, ставит подпись на постановлении о казни._

Последние остатки сознания высасывает ультразвук, вокруг запредельно тихо и невыносимо громко. Рен не останавливается на достигнутом. Хакс ощущает его желание добраться до новых воспоминаний, желания необъяснимого и разрушающе-сильного, так же ясно, как рушащуюся под ногами опору.

Но если Рен думает, что его так просто вышвырнуть из собственной головы, он смертельно ошибается.

Собирая по осколкам всё, что осталось от его настоящего, физического, Хакс напрягает каждую мышцу кажущегося чужим тела, и ему кажется, что он видит Рена. Видит не со стороны, как неприкаянная точка в пространстве, а снова своими глазами. Хакс хочет усмехнуться, но пока не может, может лишь продолжить борьбу за свой разум, вытянуться за последнюю ниточку реальности, чтобы увидеть на лице ситха замешательство.

Но Опора идёт трещинами. Снова. А замешательство сменяется триумфом.

Вселенная опять схлопнулась, затопила всё вокруг белым шумом, но на этот раз картинки не последовало. Только липкий, острый холод. И это заставило крохотную клеточку в пространстве, которой был сейчас Хакс, покрыться дрожью неизбежного ужаса. Хакс знал, что предвещал этот холод. Знал, что последнее, чего бы он хотел, — чтобы Рен добрался до этого. А он добрался. 

_Тот же самый стол, те же апартаменты, тот же холодный свет отбрасывает симметричные тени на мебель цвета хромированной стали, тот же датапад. Кажется, это тот же вечер, но это другой отрезок времени, тот, когда холод подобрался слишком близко._

_Хакс потирает руки одну о другую. Но тепло, растекаясь по поверхности кожи, дразнит невесомостью прикосновения, не даёт нужного эффекта. Мурашками покрылись даже кости. Мельком заметив пластины ногтей, кожа под которыми красочным градиентом уходит из бежевого в фиолетовый, он ругается сквозь зубы, стараясь сконцентрировать взгляд на тексте, но глаза бессмысленно скользят по строкам, их смысл затмевался мыслями о горячем душе._

_— Подача тепла — высший уровень._

_Бессмысленно. Проблема не в сбоившей системе терморегуляции в Цитадели._

_Хакс роняет подбородок на скрещенные руки и закрывает глаза. Вокруг ничего, кроме холода, впивающегося изнутри тысячами игл. Хаксу хочется верить, что этот лёд внутри — это и есть Сила, её отголосок, протянутая рука в поиске своего потерянного носителя, а не лишь прикрытие соскочившего, искорёженного звена внутри. Ему интересно, испытывал ли то же самое Рен._

_Хакс не движется в сторону душевого отсека, будто окоченение не приносит дискомфорта. Будто в этом состоянии легче найти ответы. Но он бессилен против примитивной природы, поэтому приятное онемение, молочные пары чистого кипятка, вибрации, сначала колющие, потом мягкие, захватывающие ноги и руки, горячие капли, кусающие фаланги пальцев, разгораются в сознании всё ярче. Он почти не удивляется, когда на месте фантомных волн тепла появляется образ. Образ Рена. Пусть их общение и было вынужденным, переливалось опасными оттенками — от неприязни до ненависти и назад — ситх был единственным, кого Хакс за многие годы подпустил настолько близко, чтобы стереть чёткие, графичные во всех отношениях и со всеми людьми, грани. С Реном они были выжженные, словно земля после открытого боя, залитые кровью их обоих, кровью, слившейся с удовлетворением от едкого общения._

Завораживающая своей прямотой и честностью мысль стала любопытным откровением для Хакса, слепо смотрящего сквозь датапад в окружении растворяющей в себе ночной тишины. Но под бесстыдно сканирующим взглядом ситха она превратилась в черту, за которой заканчивалось терпение и воскресало желание вернуть контроль над своим разумом. Вспышка, теперь разгоревшаяся из наконец пойманного призрака уверенности, и Хакс выбирается сквозь бессознательное, цепляясь за каждый свой ослепляюще-оголенный нерв. 

Он открывает глаза. Голова пусть и пульсирует тупой болью, но вернулось сознание, или, может быть, это Хакс вернулся в него. Как бы то ни было, он смотрит на умело скрывающего замешательство Рена. Тонкая линия губ растягивается в сдержанной улыбке, так, будто её обладатель только что не вывернулся наизнанку, так, будто у него ещё остались силы на продолжение борьбы, теперь в реальности. Но дуэль окончена.

Хакс отталкивает ситха, который изящным слитым движением встает с его колен, не отводя прищуренного взгляда.

— Может поболеть пару дней, — произносит Хакс, хотя и не чувствует ментального прикосновения, не теперь, когда все чувства перешли пик и знают, какого это — по-настоящему быть в чьей-то власти.

Он не спрашивает, зачем Рен это сделал: бессмысленно, знает, что и сам бы не ответил. Показать силу, понять, не стал ли Хакс свидетелем чего-то, о чём ему знать не стоило, не нарушил ли ход продуманного, известного только ситху плана — от догадок мало пользы.

Поэтому продолжает разговор, делая вид, что не заметил ментальный трюк, что его совсем не волнует тот факт, что как раз Рен увидел то, о чём ему знать не следовало.

— Сопротивленцы уже потеряли все. Союзников, разработанную базу, большую часть кораблей.

— Значит, осталось их добить, — произносит Рен, добивая самого Хакса очевидным выводом. Подыгрывает ему, также не комментируя сотворенное. Но менее развязные движения и неподвижные мышцы лица говорят Хаксу, что ситх удивлён его победой не меньше, чем он сам.

— Наша империя сильна, Хакс. Покажи им это.

И ничего: ни слова, ни одного едкого намёка на то, что значило найденное в глубинах памяти Хакса для него, и как он будет это использовать. И будет ли. Консул не без удивления понимает, что его не разочаровало, если бы Рен это сделал, пробил идеально выстроенную линию защиты Хакса, получив главное преимущество — знания. С первого взгляда бесполезные, но при желании человек всегда может найти способ уничтожить другого, что бы ни было в его руках. Такие последствия бы вписывались в привычное развитие событий. Куда более необычно, а оттого опасно, если бы он просто оставил эти воспоминания себе.

Хакс посмотрел на противника, чьи глаза, сперва залитые ещё не успокоившейся энергией от спарринга, теперь мелькнули чем-то ещё. По краям радужки разлилась тьма, нечто совершенно жуткое, но при этом гораздо более сильное и глубокое. Оно пугало, но звало. Дотянуться, одно движение — и прикоснёшься к этой черноте. Неизвестности. Первая Неизвестность, которую он не отторгал. Первая, которую действительно стоило бы бояться.

Но эта тьма таит в себе что-то ещё, что-то, что даст ему цельность. Ради этого стоило играть. Хакс на мгновение затаил дыхание, когда Рен произнёс с затаённой улыбкой:

— Спасибо за компанию. Фраза эхом разошлась по просторному залу.

**Author's Note:**

> За основу взят альтернативный сценарий девятого эпизода Колина Треворроу, конечно, с авторским Кайлаксом. Все права на оригинальную историю и черновой вариант сценария принадлежат Дисней.


End file.
